Flower of Promise
by LonelyPetals
Summary: "Kau? Datang menjemputku?" Deidara gugup. Keringat mengalir deras dari pelipisnya.  "Kau kan? Kau yang dulu ingin menjemputkukan…?"    Yaoi, abal, gaje. My First fanfic. RnR?


**Flower of Promise**

Disclaimer :

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Flower of Promise © Takamiya Satoru**

**Flower of Promise © DeiDara Ryuzaki Keehl**

Saya hanya meminjam chara dari Naruto, dan judul serta alur cerita yang sedikit diubah dari komik berjudul Flower of Promise milik Takamiya Satoru.

Genre : Romance/Superanatural

Pairing : SasoriDeidara

Warning :Yaoi.. OOC, OC, typo, Gaje..

Summary: gak bisa bikin Summary.. XP

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**-Flashback-**

Deidara POV

Aku pernah bertemu dengan "Shinigami". Yah… Waktu itu aku sakit-sakitan. Mengingat ada kepercayaan di keluarga kami yang mengatakan bahwa setiap anak laki-laki yang lahir dengan dalam keluarga ini takkan pernah hidup lama. Ayahku sangat tidak pernah percaya akan hal itu. Bertolak belakang dengan ibuku, yang sangat-sangat percaya akan hal ini. Dan itulah yang terjadi padaku. Aku lahir dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki dan sakit-sakitan. Entah penyakit apa saja yang menggerogoti tubuhku. Tapi aku masih bersyukur, karena aku masih diberikan kesempatan utntuk bisa hidup agak sedikit lebih lama.

Hari ini, aku pingsan saat upacara penerimaan murid baru berlangsung. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu peduli akan kesehatanku ini. Tapi yang pasti aku tak mau orang memperlakukan aku seperti orang yang sudah mau mati.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku yang terkena sinar matahari. Aku berusaha bangkit dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan bergaya Jepang kuno dengan didominasi warna biru langit.

"Rumah, un" gumamku pelan. Aku membuka pintu geser di sampingku dan memandangi pohon bunga sakura tua yang tumbuh di pekarangan belakang rumahku. Aku melihat sosok seseorang berpakaian kimono putih dan rambutnya berwarna merah darah. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum.

'Siapa un?' batinku. Aku berjalan menghampirinya yang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura itu.

"Mau apa kemari.. un?" tanyaku dingin. Ia masih tersenyum. Dia meraih tangan kananku dan mengecupnya.

"Menjemputmu… Dei-chan…" Dia menarik tanganku dan merengkuh pinggangku. Aku mengerutkan alisku heran. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajahku. Mengeliminasi jarak antara aku dan dia. Membawaku kedalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Bibirnya begitu dingin namun sangat lembut. Aku mengernyit merasakan betapa dingin suhu tubuhnya. Aku mendorong tubuhnya, mencoba untuk memisahkan bibir kami. Dia masih tetap tersenyum. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Entah karena marah atau karena malu. Coba bayangkan. Ini adalah FIRST KISS-ku dan telah direbut oleh seorang macam dia

"A-apa-apan kau… un?"

Dia masih tersenyum.

"SIAPA KAUDAN APA MAUMU DARIKU…UN!" aku berteriak sekencang mungkin agar seseorang datang dan mau mengusir orang ini.

Dia berlutut dan memegang bahuku. "Aku adalah pohon sakura ini" katanya lembut. Masih dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan.

"Su-sungguh.. un?"

"Aku tidak mungkin bohong. Bunga ini mekar karena jiwamu. Ikutlah denganku. Kau suka sakura bukan…?"

"Aku suka sakura. Tapi aku tidak suka kau un. Aku tak mau pergi denganmu un." Jawabku tegas. Dia berdiri dan berjalan mundur.

"Baiklah… aku mengerti. Kali ini kau kulepaskan." Tiba-tiba bunga sakura beterbangan menutupi orang itu. "Aku akan datang lagi menjemputmu, di saat bunga bermekaran." Sakura itu menebal dan orang itu menghilang di balik bunga-bunga itu.

**-End of Flashback-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Deiii…! Cepat nanti kau bisa telat…!" seru seorang wanita berambut kecoklatan di depan kamar Deidara.

"Iyaaaaa..! lagi kuciran nih kaasan… tunggu.. un!" seru Deidara dari kamarnya.

"Kau ini..! bisa-bisanya kau terlambat bangun…! Ini sudah tahun ajaran baru, kau harus tekun." Kata ibunya sambil memukul pundak Deidara setelah Deidara keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ampuun kaasan… aku mengerti. Akan kuusahakan….un" Deidara beranjak ke ruang makan menyusul ayahnya untuk sarapan. Tak sengaja dia melihat pohon sakura di pekarangan belakang tersebut. Hati Deidara mencelos melihat pohon itu tak pernah mekar semenjak ia bertemu dengan "shinigami" itu.

"Pohon sakura di pekarangan tahun ini tak mekar juga ya un." Gumam Deidara tiba-tiba.

"Iya. Semenjak Deidara sehat, pohon itu tak pernah mekar lagi ya" Sahut ayahnya.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin terkena penyakit. Sana Deidara cepat berangkat." Timpal sang ibu. Deidara mengangguk dan segera berangkat.

Deidara berjalan menyusuri kompleks perumahannya. Ia tersenyum memandangi bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Namun senyumannya memudar ketika mengingat orang itu.

'Saat itu, bunga bermekaran karena jiwaku? Saat sakura itu mekar… Saat itulah dia akan menjemputku. Apa kali ini, dia akan membawaku pergi?' batin Deidara. 'Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku memang takut. Tapi kenapa…' "Ternyata aku memang suka… Un" gumam Deidara.

Tanpa dia rasa. Dia sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Pagar besi hitam itu terbuka lebar dengan tulisan diatasnya. 'KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL' bunyinya. Ia melangkah memasuki gerbang tersebut. Namun terhenti karena melihat seseorang yang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura. Rambutnya merah, sama seperti 'Shinigami' yang ingin menjemput Deidara tepat setahun lalu. Deidara menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap Deidara balik. Jantung Deidara berdegup kencang.

'Dia… Jangan-jangan, un?' batin Deidara. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menghampir Deidara. Tangannya menyentuh rambut pirang panjang Deidara. Wajah Deidara memerah seperti buah tomat.

"Rambut pirangmu begitu indah seperti matahari yang bersinar di musim semi. Kau cantik." Gimbal sang pemuda. Deidara menepis tangannya kemudian mempelototinya.

"Aku. Bukan. Perempuan. Un!" Deidara memberikan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya. Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. Wajah Deidara makin memerah melihatnya.

"A-apa yang kau tertawakan, un?" tanya Deidara dengan nada kesal. Pemuda itu mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya lalu tetsenyum lagi. "Aku Akasuna no Sasori."

Deidara menyambutnya. "Deidara… un" Deidara berusaha tersenyum.

"Hanya 'Deidara'?" tanya Sasori memastikan.

"Tidak… tapi cukup kau panggil aku Deidara saja un."

"Hmm… Ok"

'TENG-TENG-TENG'

pembicaraan merka terhenti ketika bel sudah berbunyi. Mereka pun berlari menuju ruangan upacara.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga mereka berteman. Deidara dan Sasori ternyata sekelas dan duduknya pun bersebelahan. Mereka sangat akrab hingga menjadi bahan pembicaraan para siswa yang mengincar Deidara dan Sasori. Maklum Deidara dan Sasori sekolah di sekolah khusus putra. Jadi yang membincangkan mereka pun para murid lelaki di sana.

"Hei… kalau aku bilang. Sasori memang cakep. Tapi kayaknya dia cuma tertarik pada Deidara ya?" ucap seorang laki-laki dengan piercing di wajahnya.

"Iya… jangan-jangan mereka pacaran lagi.." timpal seorang lagi yang berambut putih sebahu.

"Sudahlah.. jangan dipikirkan. Toh itu bukan urusan kita bukan." Ucap lelaki yang memakai piercing. Temannya hanya mengangguk setuju.

Deidara berjalan sendiri menuruni tangga yang berada di sekitar taman belakang sekolah. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas memperhatika bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

"Indahnya…Un" gumamnya. "Ah… kyaaaa..!" Deidara hampir terjatuh dari tangga tersebut kalau saja tak ada yang menahan pinggangnya.

"Sasori…Un?" gumamnya. Sasori tersenyum. "Sasori, te…terima kasih un." ucap Deidara gugup. Wajahnya tadi begitu dekat dengan Sasori.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Deidara hanya mengangguk lemas. Sasori tersenyum lagi.

"Lebih baik kau jangan terlalu terpesona pada sakura."

"Eh…"

"Bahaya lho… kau bisa saja jatuh seperti tadi. Ayo kita pulang bareng." Deidara mengangguk dan berlari mengambil tasnya yang di letakkannya di bawah pohon.

"Ayo Un…!" ajak Deidara.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri blok demi blok perumahan. Mereka saling terdiam. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Bunga sakura itu indah ya, un?" Sasori menoleh ke Deidara.

"Kau suka sakura…?" tanya Sasori.

"Ya… karena sakura berwarna merahmuda. Begitu lembut dan berseni un."

"… Tapi.. meski indah… aku takut pada bunga sakura…" timpal Sasori. Deidara melihat Sasori yang murung. "rasanya agak menakutkan… karena wujudnya dari mekar hingga gugur. Seperti menggambarkan manusia dari lahir hingga melangkah menuju kematian. Ada rasa takut dalam bunga sakura itu karena sakura berkaitan dengan kematian." Deidara mengerutka dahinya.

"Tapi meski begitu aku tetap suka, un" dia menatap mata Sasori yang kecoklatan. "Yang aku lihat dari sakura bukanlah dari sisi menakutkannya un. Tetapi dari sisi kelembutan dan kehangatannya, Un" seru Deidara girang.

Sasori terdiam. Kata-kata Deidara membuat diaa terpesona pada Deidara. Deidaralah yang membuat dirinya merasa berbeda. Hatinya yang kosong kembali terisi oleh pesona dan ras kagumnya pada Deidara. Dia tersenyum dan menatap Deidara.

"Dei… maukah kau ikut denganku untuk melihat bunga sakura besok?" tanya Sasori.

"Benarkah, Un…? Aku ikut, un!"

Sasori tersenyum melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya. 'Haruskah aku menjemputnya besok…?' batin Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

Deidara termenung memandangi pohon sakura yang tak mekar itu dari jendela kamarnya.

'Oh Tuhan… Aku menyukai Sasori. Tapi bagaimana seandainya dia adalah 'shinigami yang waktu itu ya un?'

"Aku gak bisa membiarkan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi un.."

'Aku terpikat pada pesona Sasori. Besok… harus aku pastikan di bawah pohon sakura. Harus un.'

Sepulang sekolah Sasori dan Deidara berjalan-jalan di taman yang terdapat banyak pohon sakura. Deidara terlihat sangat gembira.

"Waaaaahhhh… Banyak un."

"Indah…"

"Ya?"

Deidara berbalik mengahap Sasori yang berada di bawah salah satu pohon sakura. DEGH. Deidara kaget melihat Sasori. Mata Sasori yang semula berwarna kecoklatan, berubah menjadi warna merah.

"Kau? Datang menjemputku?" Deidara gugup. Keringat mengalir deras dari pelipisnya.

"Kau kan? Kau yang dulu ingin menjemputkukan…? Benar tenyata kau… lalu sekarang kau akan menjemputku… iya , kan?" tanya Deidara bertubi-tubi. Sasori hanya tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Deidara dan membalik tubuh Deidara hingga membentur pohon. Dia menyeringai.

"Betul."

Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Deidara.

"Aku datang untuk menepati janjiku. Aku datang untuk menjemputmu." Sasori semakin mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir mungil Deidara singkat.

"Aku menginginkanmu Deidara. Tak bisa menunggu lagi."

"…Suka, un…" Mata Deidara berkaca-kaca. "Aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku juga suka bunga sakura… Jadi… Bawalah aku… bawalah aku bersamamu Sasori… Aku menyukaimu un." Deidara tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. "Bawalah aku un."

.

.

.

.

.

"Benarkah, un… pohon sakura ini mekar karena jiwaku, un…?" tanya Deidara. Kini Deidara telah berada di samping Sasori.

"Mana mungkin aku bohong. Lihatlah, sakuranya sudah mekar. Tapi… apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Biarlah, un… walaupun beberapa nyawa harus . Yang penting kau tetap hidup dan kau telah menepati janjimu, un." Sasori menggenggam tangan Deidara yang kini rohnya sudah berpisah dari tubuhnya. Di atas tatapi kamar. Tergeletak tubuh Deidara yang tengah di tangisi oleh ibunya. Wajah Deidara terlihat sangat tenang.

"Yakin kau tidak menyesal?" tanya Sasori meyakinkan.

"Asal ada kau, un. Aku rela,un." Kemudian Deidara dan Sasori berjalan ke dalam sebuah cahaya putih. Deidara sedikit meneteskan air matanya. Bunga sakura di pohon itu pun bermekaran dengan sangat indah. Ibu Deidara mendongak dan melihat bunga sakura tersebut. "ternyata Deidara mengorbankan nyawanya demi pohon sakura ini." Isak Ibu Deidara. "Semoga kau bahagia, nak"

Deidara tersenyum dan melambai ke arah ibunya walaupun tahu bahwa ibunya takkan melihatnya.

"Sayonara…" ucap Deidara lirih. Dia pun menghilang seiring dengan bergugurannya sakura di pekarangan rumahnya. Sejak saat itu bunga sakura itu terus mekar sepanjang musim. Dan di pohon sakura itu di ukir dua buah nama. Yang pertama adalah nama roh pohon ini dan nama orang yang mengorbankan nyawanya demi bunga sakura.

-FIN-

Gaje khan…? Maklum gak bakat… :P. Karena ini fict pertama saya… mohon REVIEW-nya yaahh~


End file.
